1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrostatic latent image developing toner, an electrostatic latent image developer, a toner cartridge, a process cartridge, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming method.
2. Related Art
In electrophotography, generally, image formation is performed through plural processes including: electrically forming a latent image using various means on a surface of a photoreceptor (electrostatic latent image holding member) using a photoconductive material; developing the formed latent image using a developer including a toner to form a developed image; transferring the developed image to a recording medium such as paper via an intermediate transfer member as necessary; and fixing the transferred image by heating, pressurization, heating pressurization, or the like.
As the toner that is used for image formation, a toner that contains toner particles containing a binder resin and a colorant; and an external additive externally added to the toner particles is used in many cases.